Half human Half pokemon
by Ronicarai
Summary: Title may change. There not Gijinka! There poke humans! Follow a trio of teens that can turn into Pokemon. i have spell check it just stinks some times
1. Prologue

_There is a story of those half human and half pokemon, now most of you would think gijinka are the true ones but that not right. Gijinka are experimented, and true half poke human get there power from legendarys. This may confuse you at first but here is how the first poke humans came to be._

**_Many many years ago, in a small region with mountains at its corners _**

A small town in the center of the region that worshiped the birds of fire ice and lighting, had three of there people once a year head to the top of the mountains, with baskets of tributes of food, hand-made wears, and other things. They did this because the legendary birds watched over the land protecting both pokemon and humans alike.

One year as the three where about to head out bandits rushed into the town and started to attack, all the towns people and that pokemon that lived near where captured. Just as the town was about to go into full destruction, the three chosen prayed that the birds would help them. There prays where answered in the form of three orbs, which would be known as cores, came from the mountains and floated into the three causing them to change. They turned half pokemon, one elec one fire and one ice, and where able to chase the bandits away, there was mush cheers for the three and the birds.

_Now that you know how they came to be you should know that only those with cores are true/real half poke humans. And the ones with a core can change from half to full pokemon or full human. And only those that seem trusting of having the power can get a core. Now how about I tell you of the new half poke humans. Chosen gardens of the legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres!_

* * *

Prologues are always small, I hope. Next chapter will be up if I decide to make one. R and R plez


	2. Bio's Of Fire, Ice, and Lighting

**_Many years have past and 3 new teens have Cores, lets meet them shall we?_**

**_ELECTRIC_**

**_Name: Ronica_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Age:18_**

**_Looks: curly dirty blonde hair and green eyes, hair not curly when Raichu_**

**_Has the most speed and a_**_**gility. **_**_She has the power of Zapdos and can turn into a raichu. She likes exploring and cooking. Ronica is also the leader of the trio, even if she can't act like one. She can make wings out of electricity that looks like Zapdos wings and can use them to fly. Can also use a move she calls diamond tail that works like iron tail, but tail becomes hard as diamonds. She has a fear of Dittos. Good with telling time._**

**_Name: Mist_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Looks: Blue hair in the look of the fur on a Glaceon's head, Has icy blue eyes_**

**_The smartest and most clever of the three. She has the power of Acitcuno and can turn into a Glaceon. Shes a bit cold(no pun) at first but is nice once you get to know her. Hates ice puns! She like ice skating and works hard on training her ice power/attacks. She got to the point to freeze fire, not lava or magma yet tough. Also can make ice walls and shields of diffed shapes and sizes. Mist doesn't like most fire types other then Vink. Can tell what her surroundings are even if shes not looking._**

**_FIRE_**

**_Name: Vink_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Age: 18(almost 19)_**

**_Looks: Messy red hair and sky-blue eyes, when half one fang sticks out of his mouth_**

**_The strongest and bravest of the group. He has the power of _****Moltres and can turn into a ****Charmeleon. He will not ever fight a girl, though because of this he gets called wimp or sexist sometimes. He is p****rotective** of both Mist and Ronica(sees them as his sisters). Can use Crush Claw and set fire to it to make it Flame Claw. Vink lost both his mom and big sister when he was young. He hates seeing any girl get hurt even if they are rude and mean to him. Great with directions.

* * *

So what do you think of my OC's? (I think that is what there called here) If people like this I will make more chapters. Sorry if its not long but its a bio chapter that may get up-dated as this goes on.

P.S I made up the name Vink


	3. Training, Lunch, and Flashbacks

**It seems someone likes it so here a quick chapter I will do the more soon. Yay for a 4 day weekend.**

* * *

A Raichu stood at a cliff at looked over it, it was at least 110 feet to the ground below. "Alright here we go..." She gulped, a bit nerviest as she readied to jump. She done this before but she still was not use to the idea of willingly jumping from high up. She let electric waves cover her, then she jumped.

She leaped of the cliff skydiving. She was coming closer to the ground with the electricity still around her. She consecrated a bit and formed the electricity into wings on her back, give a big flap to slow her fall. She then flown to a ruined town with the only building left was a old temple. Out side the temple a Glaceon and a Charmeleon sat waiting for someone. Soon they saw the Raichu with electric wings fly to them. "Ronica back, I wonder how things went today." The Glaceon said as it got up. The Charmeleon followed

"Hey Mist! Hey Vink!" The Raichu called Ronica landed near them.

"Glad to see you back Ronica" The Charmeleon named Vink said with a smile, To him Mist and Ronica where like his sisters.

"So how did it go?"Asked the Glaceon they called Mist,she had grated some berrys for lunch and there was plenty for everyone.

"It gone ok I guess, I was 5 secs faster then last time. But I want to be able to save myself faster if I ever fall off a 15 foot cliff." Ronica said as she bit into a berry. She gotten use to the sour taste of a lot of the berrys here. "How long has it been? 5 years, 10?"

"Maybe more", Vink stated even though he didn't know when the 1st year passed. "I still remembered when it happened."

Mist sighed remembering that day, "Same here and it has been along time. None of us would have known that morning that we would end up like this."

_**About Ten Years**** ago~Mist pov** _

I had woken up and gotten dress. Farther had tickets for a party on a ship and wanted to go with me and Mother. I was dressed and ready to go I put on my winter coat and headed out with Mother and Farther. They Both study how Pokemon live in diffed locations. Snowpoint was having one of its colder days. We headed to the ship, and it was quirt big. The other day it stopped at Olivine City in Johto, and it would be heading to Slateport City in Hoenn in a few days. Once we got on the ship we unpacked in our given room.

_**~Ronica pov**_

At first I was excited about seeing snow but with in a hour I was hiding in the room, from the cold in a blanket, with Mommy's Jumpluff, she named it Wata. We both hate the cold. Mommy is a Pokemon trainer and traveler, when I could walk she started to take me on her travels. Daddy works at home helping at a daycare. She got a invitation for a party on a huge boat and could bring me and her Pokemon. We got on at Olivine and where in a place called Snowpoint and the last place before the big party will be in Unova somewhere. I hope it get warmer soon.

_**~Vink pov**_

Hunger. That's all I had on my mind. I lost my mom and sister about 2 years or so ago, I am not good with time, and I don't know my dad. Last time I ate, I forget but it was less then 4 days. I was in Lavaridge Town the hottest place in Hoenn. Really, the town is near a volcano. A warm breeze pass by and some paper hits my head. When I pulled the paper off it talked about some kind of party with all kinds of food. I had a idea of sneaking on so I can eat after seeing the next stop and when it would be. I headed to Slateport and decided to wait for the boat though it may be a couple of days.

* * *

**What do you think a good intro for these guys? Should I change the rateing soon? plez R and R!**


	4. Fashback part 2

**I have a spell checker its just not that good! And I using Pokemon names I don't under stand what spelled wrong, do I have to change my OC's names or something?!**

* * *

"To think it all happened because of a party" Vink toke a big bite of a very spicy tamato berry.

"Its starting to get cloudy we should get in before it rains" Ronica looked at the sky as she head into the temple of the legendary birds.

"Right." Both Vink and Mist gathered the rest of lunch and followed Ronica inside. Old marking of the Pokemon, Unown, where on the wall and told the story's of the past of how the town was founded, and how it fell.(But that's another chapter for another time.)

"So where were we?" Mist sat down once they set there lunch out again.

_**About Ten Years Ago, 2 Days Later ~Mist pvo**_

It was hot out. Being someone who lived in a snowy city all my life, I am not good in this heat. Mother and Father have been talking to other Pokemon scientist. I saw some Trainers with there Pokemon, battling or hanging out. The only Pokemon I been close to was a Cubchoo that we where watching due to it having a broken paw. I kind of wish I had a Pokemon to be my companion when mother and farther where not around. Sometimes when they had to go somewhere I couldn't I am left with my babysitter at her house. It's so hot out I wonder if this is how Pokemon feel when they trainer takes them to a new place.

**~_Ronica pvo_**

I am so glad it stopped being cold but its a bit hot now, oh well. I watch mommy battle some trainers and she beat all of them, she so awesome I want to be a great trainer like her. Some strange guy ask Mommy to trade with him. And by strange I mean weirdo strange, he wouldn't take no as a answer. He doesn't get that Mommy had those Pokemon for along time, before I was born. He said he would take Daisy, Mommy's Butterfree. Soon some nice lady toke the meanie away. Mommy told me to hang out in the dining room till she came back because she to a lady that toke the meanie away. I wandered around a bit looking for someone my age, everyone here seems grown up. i saw a boy around my age hide under a table. I run over to see if we can play.

_**~ Vink pvo** _

I made it on the ship with out being seen, and I have to say its huge! I would see whats this party is about but first things first, Food! I toke a big plate and I found a place to hide and eat under a unused table. Its so good I started to cry a bit. I heard someone say 'Hey there' loudly from behind made me jump. When I turned it was a girl. I decided to run because I could be thrown off the ship. When I looked behind me the girl was following me. I had to hide somewhere but where?

_**Present time**_

"I miss everyone" Ronica let a tear fall to the ground as lighting gone off outside.

"We all do" Mist said looking at the rain fall, it gotten dark fast but there was still some light out.

"Come on guys we should get some sleep, remembering bad things is not good..." Vink didn't want the past to come up again last time he cried for about 2 days.

_**Off the coast 100 miles away**_

A Hole opened in the sky it was hard to tell what it looked like and where it lead to, but a lady with white hair and red overalls began to fall from it into the sea. She was in some kind of battle and was covered in wounds that started to heal quickly, with a flare like glow.

* * *

**I decided to change the end of this chapter to make it a crossover, a crossover with what? You will see if you follow the story, or can guess the lady.**


End file.
